One Morning
by GuiltyKing12
Summary: One morning begins with chaos as Weiss and Blake get into a little fight. The reason being Ruby of course. One-Shot.


It was an early morning and there were no classes today, which meant that Weiss wanted to give herself just a few more hours of beauty sleep. Lying in her bed that lay beneath Ruby's, Weiss pulled the blanket closer to her body. Her faded blue sleeping gown couldn't keep away the morning chill.

"Hey Weiss…? " a voice echoed in the darkness.

Sigh. Weiss already knew who the owner of the voice was. Opening one eye she saw that the room was still fairly dark, once again reminding her of how early it was. Then she switched focus to the face that was only a few inches from her. "Ruby. It's much too early in the morning for this. Please let me sleep a little longer, " the tired princess told her before closing her eyes once again.

"Okay… " the red-haired girl replied. Weiss heard the dejection in her voice and she realized that her friend probably had a good reason to interrupt her sleep. However, just before she decided to bring herself to getting up another person beat her to the punch.

"Ruby, it's okay. You don't have to bother Weiss, you can come over here with me," called Blake. The Faunus girl was already up and reading. After seeing Ruby depressedfrom the princess's reply, Blake decided to cheer her up. "I have this new book we can read together."

Ruby cheered up immediately. "Oh is it that one book with the princess and her knight you were talking about?" She quickly ran over to Blake's bunk, taking a seat next to her.

Weiss, deciding that it was nice that Ruby had found something else to do, started to drift back to sleep.

The two girls were engrossed in Blake's new book. Though after a few minutes, Blake noticed that the younger girl had stopped paying attention to the pages. Before she could ask, Ruby interrupted "Hey Blake? Can I like… um… you know?" Ruby was pointing to the feline ears of Blake.

Laughing a little Blake responded by tilting her head towards Ruby. "Go ahead."

"Yay!" cheered an excited Ruby who began to rub Blake's cat ears. "It's so soft~!" She was blissfully happy playing with them.

Of course Blake did not mind the attention since Ruby had supported her even after finding out she was a Faunus. After the battle with Torchwick, Blake understood how much her leader cared for her. _I'm finally getting why Yang cherishes her little sister so much. _For Blake, Ruby was also becoming something like a younger sister to her.

Ruby being so absorbed with Blake's ears accidentally stroked just a little too hard. This resulted with Blake jumping in shock and Ruby, who surprised by the sudden movement, flew back knocking her head on one of the bunk posts.

"Ouch…" Ruby whimpered rubbing her head.

"Ruby are you okay?" Blake reached out toward the younger girl.

SMACK! Before her hand could reach Ruby, another hand had swatted her away. "Weiss?"The ice princess was wide-awake now after hearing Ruby's cry.

"Ruby! Are you alright?! Just when I think you'll be fine without me this happens!" Weiss began scolding Ruby while checking her partner for any signs of serious injuries. "And you!" turning towards Blake, "You need to watch what you're doing. What if she had really gotten hurt?" Blake only looked back with a shocked face realizing what she had done.

"Weiss it was my fault, please don't blame Blake," pleaded Ruby who knew it was her own actions that had led to this. She saw the shocked looked on Blake's face. "See I'm perfectly fine!" she jumped up and did a little spin to show she was all right.

Instead of listening to Ruby, Weiss grabbed Ruby by the arm and started to pull the girl toward her own bunk. "Weiss? What are yo-"

"QUIET! I am going to make sure you are okay and I don't want to hear you speak another word." Angry as she was, Weiss still showed her worry through action. However, she was quickly stopped when she felt Ruby pulling in the opposite direction. "I told you Ruby, come over here and let me see if you're okay."

Weiss turned and was surprised to see Blake holding onto Ruby's other arm. "Weiss it's my fault Ruby's hurt, so please let me take care of her," Blake gave an apologetic look to both girls. "I wasn't careful… but I am also worried too Weiss."

After hearing her words, Weiss calmed slightly realizing that Blake wasn't entirely to blame. "Look, I guess I was just a bit angry."

"A bit?" whispered Ruby, who then realized that she should've kept quiet.

Weiss immediately turned her gaze to Ruby, "Yes Ruby, just a **BIT**. I mean who was it that wanted to feel up Blake." A now silent Ruby lowered her now crimson face. "But yes Blake, I know you're worried and all, it's just that taking care of this dunce should be my job," Weiss statedturning back to Blake to explain.

She had expected this reason to be enough for her teammate. Blake still persisted and began pulling Ruby back to her side. "Don't worry Weiss, I'll make sure to properly help Ruby."

"Like I said," Weiss also began to pull Ruby. "You don't have to do anything," her voice becoming more sharp with each word.

"Uhhhh guys, this is starting to hurt," saida now surprised Ruby whowas wondering how the situation was escalating so far.

"See Blake you're hurting her!" Weiss began shouting at the Faunus girl.

"I think she means you Weiss. Stop being stubborn and let go!" responded Blake who was now starting to lose her cool.

Sparks flew as both girls glared at each other with Ruby caught in the middle. _WHAT'S GOING ON!? _ Ruby was screaming to herself.

Before Ruby could voice her concerns, both Weiss and Blake suddenly drew outtheir respective weapons from nowhere. WithWeiss having her Myrtenaster in her left hand and Blake with Gambol Shroud unsheathed, the situation was continually getting more serious.

"Haha guys, I think we should put down our weapons and talk this out peacefully," Ruby tried to reason with the other two. "Really it's a bump on the head, nothing to fight over."

Blake and Weiss neither responded nor moved from their positions. They both were waiting intently for the other to make a move. The silence continued and time slowed. Then as if on cue, the door to their room burst open and the fourth member of the team made her entrance.

"GOOOD MORNING SLEEPYHEADS~!" Yang shouted as she walked into the room, shattering the silence. She was fully dressed in their school uniform and looked like she had just come back from some morning training.

"Whoa! Looks like everybody seems ready for some fun," she whistled when she saw Blake and Weiss with weapons ready.

"YANG!" Ruby cried in relief. _Finally someone who can save me!_

"Let me guess. Is this something about the White Fang?" questioned the blonde; even though Weiss had made up with Blake, the topic in question was still a sensitive one. However, neither of the two replied. "I guess not." Scratching the back of her head, she didn't understand what the problem was. Then she noticed the both of them each holding onto Ruby. "Ohhhhhh! Don't tell this is this about Ruby spilling milk and cookies all over the princess's bed the other night?"

"SHE DID WHAT?" Weiss screamed turning to Yang.

"Or how my sis accidentally lost that one book you liked Blake?" continued Yang, who just wanted to make the situation worse.

"Huh?" replied a surprised Blake who also turned her attention to Yang.

"Yang what are you doing?" cried Ruby who no longer was relieved that her big sister was there.

"Oh sis I was just kidding!" laughed Yang. "Well, mostly anyways." She couldn't help but tease her little sister, even though she didn't know what was happening.

The situation was becoming more chaotic with Yang's arrival. Noticing that Blake had loosened her grip on Ruby, Weiss quickly regained her composure and taking advantage of the moment, swiftly pulled Ruby out of Blake's grasp. She quickly ran out of the room with Ruby dragging along behind her.

"Wow, looks like they were in a hurry," pointed out Yang who watched them run past her. However, when she turned back to the Blake all she got was a glare and Gambol Shroud pointed directly at her. "Uh did I do something wrong?"

Weiss dragged Ruby through the halls of Beacon. Even though both were still dressed in their pajamas, no one would see them since it was still early in the morning. _That just went so well! _Weiss thought to herself. _Just when Blake and I were starting to get along this just had to happen. _She turned to look at Ruby. _It's amazing how much trouble this girl can cause. _A slight smile appeared on her face.

They eventually stopped when Weiss felt that neither Blake nor Yang had attempted to chase after them.

"Weiss… I'm sorry…" the red-haired girl started to tell Weiss.

"You should be! Not only did you hurt yourself, but you made me and Blake fight," Weiss pointed out. This only made Ruby look down, becoming even more depressed. "As our leader you need to act like one!" she reprimanded.

"Yeah…" replied Ruby, her voice almost a whisper.

_It looks like she's learned her lesson. _Weiss thought to herself. "But, as long as you're okay then everything is fine." Both her voice and expression softened.

Ruby peeked up to see why Weiss was suddenly being nicer. When Ruby saw her face she quickly looked back down. _Is Weiss ok? She's acting really strange. _

"Ruby!" the ice princess called, her voice returning its usual tone.

"Yes ma'am!" She stood at attention waiting for whatever punishment that was to come.

"To make to up for your actions today… You will be accompanying Blake and I for the rest of the day," declared Weiss.

"I-Is that all?" A surprised Ruby asked. It was amazing that she wouldn't be getting the usual lectures or the long periods of being ignored.

"Of course, but I'll be preparing your wardrobe," the princess replied with a smirk on her face. With an iron grip, Weiss began dragging her leader back to the room. She was already planning the day-to-be in her mind, smiling at how enjoyable it would be. There was feeling of happiness budding within, but even Weiss did not understand its reason. _I guess this a good excuse to learn more about Ruby. _

Ruby on the other hand was filled with dread. She already feared what kind of outfits she would be forced to wear as well as what Weiss was planning for the day. _Maybe I should just sleep in on the weekends from now on_.

Back in their room.

Blake looked down on her partner, who know was now tied up and hanging outside the window.

"Hey Blake, I really enjoy the view and all, but I think this taking it a bit too far," Yang reasoned. "I mean I was just joking with Ruby. "

Unamused, Blake replied, "Don't worry I'm just joking too. I'll let you down after you hang around for a bit."

"Don't you mean I need to _Yang _around?"

The next moment the rope holding onto Yang snapped and she plummeted.


End file.
